Crossed Paths
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reversed World Story...or is it? When the HIVE suddenly find themselves in a strange new tower, they're a bit confused. They're especially puzzled as to why the tower is shaped like a giant "T"... Rated T for language. Read and review!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Well, hopefully this doesn't count as "jumping the shark". I finally decided to do the crossover between the Titans and the HIVE. What few fans I have seem to have wanted this, so here it is. Anyway, after this, I'm writing another crossover, this time with Hellboy (hopefully I don't screw it up) which will also correct a bizarre mistake the cartoon made. You'll see which one I mean when I'm finished. Thanks for reading and I hopes you review!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team (and the Teen Titans) In…**

"**Crossed Paths"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Garage**

You read that right. Titan Tower. Not HIVE Tower nor is it Titan H.Q. This was the tower, the giant T. For you see, our story begins here, in the more standard Titans universe. Groaning, Raven rubbed her eyes, her sleepiness evident.

Raven: Could someone…PLEASE…tell me why we're all standing in the garage at five in the morning?

The Titans all looked drowsy, save for Cyborg. He was rather energetic, but you'd assume as much since he was the one that woke everybody else up. Shade leaned on Raven…snoring. With a groan, Raven patted him on the head…before shoving him to the floor. It didn't do anything…he stayed asleep. Terra and Beast Boy were also sleeping, though they had somehow managed to prop themselves just right so that, by leaning on each other, they stayed up right. Robin sighed.

Robin: Seriously, Cy…what's the big deal?

Cyborg: This!

He held up a device roughly the size of portable CD player with a WHOLE lot of buttons and a LCD screen on it. With a smug smile, he turned to his friends.

Cyborg: Know what this is?

Starfire examined it closely, studying the buttons and what not.

Starfire: Hmm…I would have to say that it is a matter transference device, used to cross massive distances in a matter of seconds?

Cyborg: Nope, it's a…no…wait, that's it. …damn.

Raven: You woke us up for that? For Azar's sake, you could have waited we were all up on our own.

Cyborg: …I got excited.

Everyone who was awake groaned in annoyance. As they turned to leave, Cyborg stopped them.

Cyborg: Wait, wait! C'mon, at least let me show you how it works!

Raven: I'm tired…

Robin: Just make it quick, Cyborg.

Pressing all sorts of buttons, Cyborg hit the big red one and…they all vanished. In the next second, seven new figures appeared, blinking and confused.

Inertia: Um…where are we?

Krystal: Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore. Aunite Em! Auntie Em!

:CUE THEME! REMIX STYLE!:

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The HIVE wandered around, confused. Where the hell were they? It LOOKED like their tower in many respects…but it clearly wasn't.

Gizmo: Look at this crud music selection! Crud…

He tossed a CD behind him.

Gizmo: Junk.

Another.

Gizmo: Double crud…

A whole bunch.

Red X: Gizmo, don't make a mess. This isn't our home.

Gizmo: This stuff is garbage. It's a mess so long as it isn't in the trash.

Mammoth: …but I like Depeche Mode…

Gizmo: Then your taste in music BLOWS!

Krystal sniffed around, confused. There was a smell…a very familiar smell…yet it was also different. It lacked…the blood. The smell of blood and death was missing.

Krystal: Guys…

Red X: What is it, Krystal? We're kind of in the middle of something here…

Krystal: I smell Titans. All of them.

Inertia: Where?

Krystal: Everywhere.

Red X scowled and thought for a moment. Something was very strange. Sighing, she turned to the others.

Red X: Everyone split up and look for bedrooms. Let's find out just who lives here. If you find anyone, call for back up immediately, regardless of who they are.

Nodding, the team split up.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Meanwhile, the Titans were having a similar discussion. Cyborg was having trouble accessing the computer since it was designed by Gizmo and not himself. He had no idea what the passwords were. Grumbling, Raven got a glass of water and poured onto Shade's face.

Shade: What?! I'm up! I didn't do it! Ham sandwich!

Raven: …ham sandwich?

Shade: I'm hungry.

Beast Boy: DUDES! It's horrible!

Everyone sighed. Here it comes…

Beast Boy: There's no tofu in the fridge!

Silence for a moment before everyone decided to ignore him. He crossed his arms and huffed. Nobody gave a rat's ass about his beliefs. …jerks. Terra patted his head.

Terra: There, there, Gar. We'll get you some later…as soon as SOMEBODY fixes his teleporter.

The damn thing had broken when they arrived. It sputtered, smoked, and then it was dead. Cyborg grumbled as he attempted to access the computer some more.

Cyborg: Yeah, like that's MY fault.

An alarm went off. Rushing to the front door, they found it broken open. Starfire stood outside it, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Starfire: I…er…went out to get a better look and found that my pass code did not allow me entry.

Shaking it off, Starfire stepped back and pointed up at the tower.

Starfire: I believe we may be in the dire straits my friends.

Everyone stepped outside and gazed up. …it was a giant H.

Beast Boy: Dude! Did we go back to when the HIVE kicked us out?

Cyborg: No, look. This tower has always looked like this. When the HIVE built over our tower, they were just attaching things to it to make it look like an H.

Terra: So where the hell are we?

That was the 64 million dollar question, wasn't it?

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room**

Jinx was dumbstruck. This was Raven's room. There was no doubting it. Her name was on a few things. A few cards, some poems…all very depressing…and even on a diary…not to mention the fricking door. Jinx considered not looking at it…for about a second before picking it up and opening it to the last entry.

Diary Entry: I must be a glutton for punishment. It's the only reason I can think of that I read in that room. I sat down and started reading, as usual. Then Beast Boy starts accusing Cyborg of cheating. Cyborg, of course, denies it. Back and forth, back and forth, all the while my grip on the book tightens and tightens. And then, without reaching any conclusion, they just start playing something else. And again, Beast Boy calls him a cheater. If Hell is repetition, I must be burning by now. I never thought I'd write this, but I can't wait for Terra to come home and start making out with the green twit so it'll shut him up. Their voices are like the opposite ends of the spectrum. Beast Boy's is high pitched and makes me grind my teeth while if Cyborg's was any deeper, the room would vibrate with each "booyah" that left his mouth. Well, I've got a date with Shade in a few minutes. I better at least brush my hair a bit.

And that was how it ended. No words of violence, no blood and guts…nothing. It didn't seem…right. It wasn't what she was expecting at all. Approaching the bed, Jinx laid down on it, staring at the ceiling. So this was what Raven saw first thing in the morning? Getting out of the bed, Jinx opened the closet and froze. The cloaks were blue. And there were leotards on the hangers as well. Where were the red cloaks? Where were the two piece leather outfits? Something was very wrong.

**Shade's Room**

Krystal sank to her knees, crying into her hands. The smell was everywhere. This was Shade's room…but it couldn't be. No claw marks, no dead bodies strewn all over…it couldn't possibly be Shade's. And yet, it had to be. The smell was unmistakable. Wiping her eyes, Krystal stood up and started looking around some more. Proof…she needed proof. Picking up some papers on the desk, Krystal came across a series of drawings. One made her freeze. It was herself. The resemblance made that clear and it was further proven by the caption underneath. It looks like Shade was composing his own series of enemy notes.

Notes: Krystal is extremely dangerous. Unbalanced to the point of not understanding the severity of her actions, she does whatever seems fun to her. When people get on her case about her murderous actions, she seems to be confused by it, though she shrugs it off with a smile and a blast of light from her palms. Before I became a Titan, I never was able to beat her. The training Robin has me do has allowed me to catch up to her. Despite her appearance, Krystal is intelligent and, more importantly, highly creative. I've tried to get her help, but her stays in the asylum never do more then bring her back from the edge of total catatonia. Maybe I should just leave it alone and let her plunge. I'll lose my sister forever, but on the other hand a lot of lives could be saved. No, I can't do it. She's got to respond some day. She's got to.

Murderous?! Her?! Unbalanced, she'll give him that, but not THAT unbalanced. And who was he to call the kettle black?! Putting the papers back, Krystal noticed a picture in a frame. It was Shade and Raven…Raven was on Shade's back, giving a slight wave to the camera and a soft smile. Shade looked somewhat annoyed that she was on his back that way, but carried her anyhow. Given Raven's personality, a picture like that was once in a lifetime. Shade would HAVE to frame it. Krystal gaped at the picture. Raven's purple eyes and blue cloak aside, Shade was standing upright…he had shoes! And a shirt! That meant he could get service! …but more importantly, that meant…what did it mean?

**Starfire's Room**

Blackfire picked up a stuffed animal and gave it a squeeze. The name on the door said "Starfire"…but these weren't the things Blackfire thought she would have. No pictures of herself…only one mirror…well kept…it didn't seem like it would be hers. Opening the closet, Blackfire yelped as a collection of Tamaranian objects, clothes, some still in the store bags she bought them in, and various other things fell on her. Groaning, she stuck her head out of the pile she had created.

Blackfire: (grumbling) Well, now I know why the room is so clean. She shoves everything into her closet.

Pulling herself free, Blackfire stumbled onto the bed and sat down. Something wriggled out from under the covers, making Blackfire "EEK" and fly up into the air. Silkie regarded the woman so similar to her owner with curious eyes. Nervously, Blackfire landed and reached for the mutant larva hesitantly. It moved forward and rubbed against her hand like an affectionate kitten. Giggling softly, Blackfire sat down and Silkie crawled onto her lap, rubbing against her.

Blackfire: I guess you're kinda cute…in a freaky worm sort of way…so, what do you know about my sister?

No intelligible response. Well, that should have been expected. Sighing, Blackfire laid back.

Blackfire: Where ARE we?

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

Raven walked along the shelves, admiring the vast collection of tomes. The name on the door said "Jinx"…and it WAS a giant H…so did the HIVE live here? It was all very confusing. Raven had to say, Jinx was a more accomplished sorceress then she had imagined. It was odd that all she seemed to do was cause bad luck.

Raven: _No odder then me just using my powers to throw crap, I suppose. Whatever comes easiest._

Raven picked up a photograph on the dresser next to the bed. It was frameless and there were marks on it. Raven frowned. …tears perhaps? Yes…the marks were almost certainly from fallen tears. It was Sonic and Jinx…but not the way she remembered. Sonic never wore a costume. He had no need for it. He had a sort of punkish look, hence his tongue piercing, among other things. The Sonic in this picture had a ridiculous looking white costume with purple circular designs. Raven assumed they were supposed to be sound waves. As for Jinx, her hair was in a ponytail, rather then the usual almost cat-ear like shapes. Very strange indeed. She felt bad about digging through someone else's things…it was the very thing Raven hated someone else doing to her. …but…it could lead to important clues, so what choice did she have? Sadly, it yielded nothing…wait…Raven took a handful of hair scrunchies out of a drawer. …now why would Jinx have so many if she didn't keep her hair in a ponytail all the time?

Raven _Curiouser and curiouser…_

**Krystal's Room**

There was no mistaking whose room it was. It smelled like Krystal everywhere. The room was a bizarre mixture of dainty femininity and adolescent boy (specially the Batman bed sheets). The sheer fact she was living with anyone other then Blackfire was odd. Most couldn't tolerate her unnerving smile, twisting and curving sense of logic, and plain disregard for the lives of others for very long. Furthermore, Krystal wasn't much of a team player since she couldn't grasp long term goals. It was always "how many people will I kill today?" and that was about the jist of it.

Shade: _…I know my sister better then anyone…maybe even better then Blackfire does…there's no way this is her room…but…_

Shade picked up the pillow and sniffed. …undoubtedly Krystal's. …her name was in staples on the other side, just through the pillow case. It fit with her ever changing sense of style. She could be girly one day, tomboyish the next. The staples had a certain punk look, Shade had to say. …er…not that he cared about fashion in anyway. Heh…um…yeah, he just put the pillow down. Still, it came to the big question once more.

Shade: Where the f are we…?

And then he heard a sound.

**Blackfire's Room**

Starfire examined the wardrobe, confused. The fabric was indeed Tamaranian, as the name on the door would suggest…yet the clothes weren't Blackfire's at all. Very strange. Much of what was happening today was completely off. It made her wonder if…

Shade: GET IT OFF!

Startled, Starfire looked out into the hall to see Shade struggling with a small child sized feline creature that was biting and clawing him.

Starfire: Shade! Do not pick on children!

Shade: How about children don't pick on ME?! Ah! Stop biting me, damn it!

Snatching the small creature from Shade's body, Starfire cuddled it and stroked its head. The creature regarded her curiously.

Starfire: There, there…what is your name, little one?

Hikari: Hi-ka-ri.

It spoke each syllable slowly, as if trying to ensure they were correct. Starfire giggled.

Starfire: She speaks! What else can you say?

It tilted its head. Then it spoke very quickly.

Hikari: Dyslexic Tac!

Shade: …yeah, that's my sister's alright.

Upon hearing his voice, it turned to Shade and yowled menacingly. Shade yelped and backed up. It's not that the creature scared him…he just…um…didn't want to hurt such a small being. Yeah.

Starfire: Let us go back to the main room now. I do not think there is anything left for us to find.

Shade: I guess so…but does it have to come with us?

Starfire stuck her tongue out at him.

Starfire: Yes, SHE does.

Hikari did the same thing. Grumbling, Shade followed Starfire, keeping his distance from Hikari's claws.

Shade: _Yeah, keep smirking at me you little monster…_

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team (and the Teen Titans) In…**

"**Crossed Paths"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Red X sighed. The place belonged to the Titans. Photographs, belongings, and even the names on the doors told her that much. Yet it COULDN'T be the Titans. If the Titans moved into such plain sight, the city would have to be on fire by now. Krystal, Jinx, and Blackfire returned. Sighing, Red X turned to them.

Red X: Find any…thing…what the hell is that?

Blackfire was still cuddling Silkie. She shrugged.

Blackfire: I dunno, but it really likes me.

Red X: …riiiight. Anything?

Krystal: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto.

Gizmo grumbled.

Gizmo: As weird as she put it, I think Krystal's right. We're in the exact same location as our tower, but this ain't our tower.

Mammoth: So…where are we?

Krystal: We must be over the rainbow! (singing) Somewhere, over the rainbow…

Inertia sped over and covered her mouth.

Inertia: And that's enough of that reference…

Gizmo: Near as I can figure? We're in a place the Titans already own. Maybe we never even existed in this world.

Red X: …I see…

Jinx wasn't so certain…Raven's things…they seemed so…unlike Raven. She was about to voice this belief when the alarms went off, blaring and loud. A blip showed up on the screen.

Mammoth: …what should we do?

Red X frowned, thinking hard.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Robin: Let's investigate at least.

At virtually the same time, the alarm had triggered in both worlds. Perhaps the connection was greater then simply having similar people in it…or perhaps the fact that the two worlds were recently bridged had something to do with it.

Terra: Okay…but what if…you know, it's like…the people are all apes that evolved from man or something?

Beast Boy: Yeah, what if they blew it up?

Terra: Damn them all to h…

Cyborg: And that's enough of that reference…

Silence.

Raven: …déjà vu anyone?

Cyborg: Yeah…

Shade: Can we GO now? This thing keeps giving me the evil eye.

Starfire: HER name is Hikari!

Starfire snuggled the cat-girl creature, making her purr. Shade grumbled in annoyance. Taking the cat thing's side…backstabber!

Raven: You wuss…

Shade: …tsk…c'mon…

**Titan's World Jump City: Downtown**

Not knowing what else to do, the HIVE arrived to find the source of the problem. What they found was shocking to say the least. Just so you know, all opposite characters such as the Krystal native to their current world will be put it _italics_ to make it easy to tell who is who. It doesn't matter now, but later on, I'll have to do that, so I'll clear it up now. Make sense? Great! The HIVE arrived to find Knife-play and Ravager having fun together.

Knife-play: So THIS is what these missions are like…I've always wondered what distraction jobs were…I mean, were they enjoyable, stupid…

Ravager: It's all in how you do it, Knife-play. Just like everything else in life.

Knife-play hurled one of his knives, intending to hit somebody in the shoulder. He didn't like killing without cause (and by "cause" he meant paycheck)…Ravager didn't seem to mind, but that was her. A blur moved in front of the knife and the passerby was left unharmed.

Knife-play: What the heck?

Inertia: You shouldn't play with these. You'll poke your eye out.

Inertia let the knife drop as he stood next to his teammates. Ravager snorted.

Ravager: What do you guys want? We're a little busy.

Jinx: Um…we're here to kick your butt?

The pair looked at each other, then back at them…then back at each other.

Ravager: …I think they're serious.

Knife-play: …it WOULD make a great distraction.

Ravager twirled her sword before holding it at the ready.

Ravager: I agree. Bet I can shave Mammoth before you can.

Knife-play: What's it get me?

Ravager: Respect.

Knife-play: That won't buy me anything! I know, I've tried to sell it before!

Ravager: Alright, alright…

Ravager whispered into his ear.

Knife-play: …okay, yeah, I'm in.

Krystal, who had hearing superior to most people, pointed at them.

Krystal: You're both SICK! Sick, sick, sick! …wait, did I say sick? I meant straight. That's what you both are. Straight, straight, straight! …at least that's what that conversation indicated…NOW WE MUST KUNG-FU FIGHT!

The two sides leapt into the fray. Meanwhile, _Krystal_ walked out of a candy store, leaving the charred remains of the people unlucky enough to be ahead of her in line. She waved to the somewhat senile owner, a lollipop in her mouth.

_Krystal_: See you next time, Mrs. Marshal!

Mrs. Marshal: Good bye, dear. See you next time…oh dear, what a mess…

Bag of goodies in hand, _Krystal_ whistled to herself as she walked, raising each foot high into the air in exaggerated steps. Her right foot froze as she watched herself…meaning the other Krystal…dodging knives and attacking Knife-play.

_Krystal_: Oh my god, I've got a twin! …I need a camera!

_Krystal_ ran off to find a camera. Maybe one of those disposable things. Meanwhile, Ravager and Red X scuffled together, having gotten slightly separated from the others. Knife-play was a handful on his own since it was nearly impossible to cause him real injury.

Ravager: I heard you were actually a girl, Red…but I heard you were Mexican or something.

…SHE said it, not me! I swear, it was Ravager's idea!

Red X: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ravager: For that matter, your leg is supposed to be busted. Oh well.

The girl was fast, but Red X saw her weakness. The eye. She was clearly missing an eye. If Red X attacked from that side of her head…attacking in a way only that missing eye would have seen…

Ravager: Nnngh!

Ravager's helmet flew off her head as Red X got a solid kick in.

_Rose_: …okay…now I'm pissed.

Red X: It…it can't…

Red X reached up and pulled her own mask off. _Rose's_ jaw dropped.

_Rose: _Who the hell are you?!

Rose: What the hell happened to your eye?!

_Rose:_ I got hit with a jagged rock, okay? Now put that damn mask back on, I don't want to look at you…with…with your…TWO FREAKING EYES!

_Rose_ swung her sword. Rose dodged and pulled the mask back over her face, filled with disbelief. What…what was SHE…and by "she" Red X meant her…not herself…ARGH! Red X felt like her brain was going to pop. _Rose_ grabbed her helmet and put it back on before running out to Knife-play.

Ravager: I want to go, NOW!

Knife-play: (dazed) I got'em on the ropes…just…yeah…

Ravager: We've distracted long enough, let's GO!

Ravager tossed something up into the air, a small metal sphere. It began going straight through buildings and cars at high speeds.

Ravager: Imagine what that'll do to someone's face. Better catch it while you can.

With that, the two took off, leaving the HIVE to chase after the device. A well placed shot from Gizmo's pack managed to destroy the orb's inner circuitry, leaving it fried and useless.

Red X: We need to go, now.

Mammoth: But they're going to get…

Red X: Never mind them, we have to…!

Police: FREEZE! You're under arrest!

Krystal blinked and leaned over to Inertia.

Krystal: I told you to return those library books…

Inertia: They were YOUR books! You took them out.

Krystal: But I told YOU to take them back, didn't I?

**HIVE World: Downtown**

The girls were in total shock when they realized that the criminal they were fighting was none other then Aqualad. He was attacking a bridge with a squad of giant…um…squid. A squid squad, I guess you'd call it. They were ripping it apart. It wouldn't be long before the cars trapped on it went down.

Raven: He's been brainwashed, there's no other explanation.

Starfire: None that handsome can be evil! It is not possible.

Beast Boy: …are you kidding me?! He's wearing flipping fishbones as clothes!

…well, he did have pants on. Terra wiped her mouth…drooling again.

Terra: Chest, buns…muscles pecs abs…

Cyborg: Terra, try that again, this time look at a squid.

Terra looked at a squid.

Terra: Yes, well…either way we got to stop him. …wow, it made a lot more sense that time.

The squids had to go first. Raven began tying their tentacles into a knot. Robin used his explosives to scare them off. They also fled from Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's bolts.

Aqualad: Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?!

CRACK! Shade punched Aqualad across the face.

Shade: And that's for being attractive to my girlfriend!

SLAM! Beast Boy plowed into Aqualad in the form of a pterodactyl. He quickly shifted back.

Beast Boy: That's for making my girlfriend sputter crap about muscles!

CLANG! Robin hit him with his bo-staff.

Robin: That's for…um…yeah, I got nothing.

Unfortunately, the bridge had sustained too much damage. Even as Aqualad fell unconscious, the bridge began to fall with him.

Robin: Raven, Terra, Shade, keep the bridge up for as long as you can! Everyone else, get these people off!

Instantly the team went into action. With the three working together, the bridge was held up, but it was still off balance and cracking. It wouldn't last. The others began getting people off the bridge…but they were being very resistant for some reason. In fact, many seemed to rather want to take their chances on the bridge. It became especially apparent when Starfire was returning a child to his mother.

Mother: Don't hurt him! Please!

Starfire: He is fine, I assure you.

Gently, Starfire placed him down on the ground.

Mother: Cory, get over here, now!

Starfire blinked in surprise as the woman grabbed her son and pulled him away quickly. She held him protectively.

Mother: Leave us alone, I beg you! Don't kill us!

The plea rang in Starfire's head as her eyes widened in shock.

Starfire: K…kill…kill you? I…I would not…

Robin: Starfire, get back here! We're running out of time!

Nodding, Starfire flew back a little.

Starfire: Y…you had best flee. I know not why you fear me, but you must go now.

That said, she flew off as fast as she could to the next car. After managing to save everyone on the bridge, they gathered nearby.

Beast Boy: Um…is it just me or did all of those people wet themselves more when they saw us coming then they did when the bridge started to collapse?

Starfire: They seemed to believe we wished to exterminate them…

Robin frowned. He had a bad feeling about…

Police: FREEZE! You're under arrest!

Terra: I was going to return the video! I swear to god, I was!

Raven: Yeah…about that…

….

Terra: What do you mean you broke it?!

Raven: I said sorry…

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team (and the Teen Titans) In…**

"**Crossed Paths"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titans Tower: Main Room**

Thankfully they were all bunched up when the police arrived. Krystal was able to easily teleport the group out of there. Gizmo rubbed his bald head.

Gizmo: Someone want to tell me what the hell that was all about?

Krystal: Well, I've got the ability to teleport. I do this by…

Red X: HE MEANS…why the police tried to arrest us.

Krystal shrugged. Well, she was all set to tell them how it worked, but they made her stop. Sighing, Red X went on.

Red X: …I think we're in some sort of alternate universe. A universe where WE are the bad guys.

Inertia: That's something I'd expect Krystal to say…

Krystal: It's something I wanted to say, Double D.

Inertia: …I think she's talking to you.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. Stupid boob jokes…she hated boob jokes.

Blackfire: Smart ass. …and I'm bigger then that.

Krystal: …

Krystal burst out laughing.

Krystal: I get it! Double D! That's great! I love boob jokes!

Mammoth: You love boobs period…

Krystal: Dollar sign, ampersand, semi colon asterisk.

Mammoth: The hell was that?

Krystal: Swearing in long hand.

Red X smacked her forehead.

Red X: Is no one else going to think about the moral implications of what I just said?!

Gizmo: How do you know we're in another universe? It could be global mind control.

Yeah, that sounds so much more plausible, doesn't it?

Red X: That girl in the helmet. It's ME under there. …and she's missing an eye.

Krystal: Hmm…eye patches are the sign of evil twins…but did she have a goatee?

**Subway Hide-out: Titan Universe**

Krystal (the other one) was jumping up and down excitedly in front of Blackfire (also the other one).

Krystal: I saw it! I was buying candy at Ms Goverstein's store!

Ms Goverstein was a somewhat senile old woman that never seemed to realize that her best customer (Krystal) was killing her other customers and using their money to buy candy. Blackfire remained on the couch, sprawled out and flipping channels on TV.

Blackfire: (dull) You don't say.

Krystal: I DO say! I say do I do! I saw US fighting!

Blackfire: …what, like in the future?

Krystal: Nah, nah…like alternate universe. See, you was wearing different clothes and I wasn't vaporizing stuff.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow, sitting up. Krystal was prone to leaps of logic…not hallucinations.

Blackfire: Are you sure?

Krystal: Absolutely positively affirminatorily yesitudily. Saw it with me own three eyes, but lost the third on the way home. And Mammoth was there and Gizmo and some fast guy and Jinx and Red X. OH! And Jinx had a ponytail and Red X had boobies.

Blackfire frowned, rubbing her chin.

Blackfire: …boobies, eh? Hmm…I had heard Red X was a woman…but the Titans busted her knee. She couldn't be out and about yet.

Krystal: Well, they seem to be all…super heroish. Let's go bust some heads until they show up…THEN KILL THEM BIG AND GOOD!

Krystal shrieked with maniacal laughter. Blackfire shoved a cookie into her mouth.

Blackfire: Shush, honey.

Krystal: (mouthful) Mmm…peanut butter chips…

That taken care of, Blackfire sat back to think. An imposter, huh? That wouldn't do at all. Blackfire had an image to uphold, after all. She couldn't let her bitch of a sister think she had gone soft. Obviously she was unaware that Starfire wasn't around. In any case, Blackfire wouldn't stand for her image being tainted…and she had a feeling others wouldn't either. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a HIVE communicator. Krystal had demanded to become back-up members about three weeks prior. She opened it up and hit some buttons.

Blackfire: Jinx? It's Blackfire. Oh, good, good, yourself? That's nice. Look, I've got some very interesting news.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

A huge black bird formed in the middle of the room before dispersing, allowing the Titans to be freed from it. Raven sighed.

Raven: Shade…you don't try to fight the cops.

Shade: I didn't…

Raven: You were going to. I know you.

Beast Boy was close to tearing his hair out.

Beast Boy: DUDE! What the f is going on? First Aqualad has gone all evil…

Starfire: Or is being mind controlled.

Beast Boy gave her a look before continuing.

Beast Boy: OR is being mind controlled…then the people freak out when they get saved by us…now the cops are after us? What the hell, man?!

Terra: Are we, like, in another universe or something?

Shade snorted.

Shade: That's so stupid…

Robin: That's exactly what's going on.

Terra: Well, I was only…wait, what?! It is?!

Raven: …they were afraid of us. Mortally afraid. I've never felt so much terror from a group of people. Most of them were praying the bridge finished them off before we could reach them. …as Sci-fi as it sounds, I have to agree with Robin.

Beast Boy: Oh, good one Cy!

Cyborg: What? It wasn't MY fault!

All the Titans turned to face him, glaring daggers. He rubbed the back of his head.

Cyborg: Oh…yeah, it was, wasn't it? …uh…I'll work on fixing it.

Starfire: Please do. I would be most thrilled to be gone before the occupants of this tower return.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Starfire and Robin were making out on the couch (the evil ones, obviously…no, not the evil couch, the evil Starfire and Robin). As they did, Starfire's leg pressed the button for the TV remote, clicking it on.

Reporter: And in a strange turn of events, the murderous teen group known as the Teen Titans defeated Aqualad as he attempted to destroy a crowded bridge…

Starfire froze in mid-kiss, her tongue half out of her mouth.

Starfire: …what did she just say?

Getting off each other, the pair turned their attention to the television set.

Reporter: Witnesses say that not only did the usually psychopathic villains drive Aqualad and his squids away, but they were instrumental in getting everyone off the bridge and holding it up long enough for the rescue to be implemented.

Robin: STAR! That's my hand!

Starfire let go of what she had started to crush in her rage, moving to something else. Well, now they had to get up to turn the TV off. The remote was in pieces.

Rescued Woman: I couldn't believe my eyes. The red haired one gave me my son back without so much as a threat. In fact, she seemed hurt by the fact I was afraid of her. Like I had hurt her feelings or something.

Starfire: H…hurt my…hurt my FEELINGS?! You take that back this instant!

Robin: Star, it's a television set…

Starfire: I AM VENTING, ROBIN!

…right…Robin decided to let her vent without his comments.

Starfire: Robin…we will find these imposters…and we will break them into pieces.

Robin: Um…you got it.

Starfire: How dare…how dare they…?

She was really upset…and he doubted the others would take it well either.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team (and the Teen Titans) In…**

"**Crossed Paths"**

**Chapter Four**

**Jump City: Titan's World**

The alarm had gone off again not long after they got back. The HIVE were stunned to find that their opponents were none other…then themselves. Mammoth and Billy Numerous were in jail, but Blackfire and Krystal were more then happy to replace them. _Krystal_ teleported in front of her double.

Both: Oooo…! You shaved! No, you did! Quit it! Grr…! Blackie, she won't stop copying me! Rootie tootie fruitie! …hmm…GAAAAAAAAAAH! …you ARE good. Thanks! Who does your hair?

Red X: Krystal!

Both: What? She started it.

Both teams groaned and smacked their heads. Shimmer whistled.

Shimmer: Well kick me in the crotch and call me a guy. If he ain't the spittin' image of my big bro.

_Jinx_ jumped off the car she was sitting on when the HIVE arrived, popping her neck.

_Jinx_: We don't take kindly to people who come around here and ruin our reputations with pointless acts of heroism.

Red X: There's nothing pointless about saving lives.

_Krystal_: Bull feces on a silver platter! That's the ULTIMATE form of uselessness.

Krystal: Buh whaaaaaaaa?!

_Gizmo_: Let's just kick the crud munching look-a-likes around and go home already. Being near Krystal is giving me the creeps.

_Krystal_ squealed and picked him up.

_Krystal_: He's just the most precious thing I've ever had the desire to drown in a bath tub EVER!

_Gizmo_: Um…should I be as scared as I feel?

_Blackfire_: At this point? More so. Krystal, hon, put him down. You can drown him later.

_Krystal_: Aw, shucks.

With that, _Krystal_ simply dropped _Gizmo_ to the ground…painfully. Red X sighed.

Red X: Looks like we have no choice then. HIVE! Together!

_Jinx_: A battle cry? How lame. Let's kick their asses.

Let the first half of the most confusing pair of fights ever begin. Out of almost an instinct, those who had double instantly attacked them. Mammoth went after Shimmer, perhaps because he didn't like the idea of someone else hitting his sister, evil double or not. Red X found herself facing Kid Wykkyd. She leapt at him, swinging her foot at his head. He teleported behind her, backhanding her. Stumbling, Red X turned and hurled a X-rang at him. Vanishing again, Wykkyd teleported behind her once again…only to get an elbow in his gut for his troubles.

Red X: I'm not that stupid.

The Blackfires floated in front of each other, both hands with bolts charged in them.

Blackfire: I see you can't resist her charms either.

_Blackfire_: There's something to be said about the mentally unbalanced, I guess.

The two fought for a moment, neither really gaining the upper hand.

_Blackfire_: Tsk…you're such a wuss. You're holding back.

Blackfire: Not my fault I'm stronger then you.

Angered, _Blackfire_ formed a larger bolt by putting her two hands together and hurled it. Caught off guard, it slammed into Blackfire, sending her crashing into a building.

_Blackfire_: Shut up! Just shut the hell up!

Groaning, Blackfire pulled herself out. Well…that went well. Jinx had her hands full as well. Her double seemed to have ever trick she did (which stood to reason, really).

_Jinx_: What's with the ponytail?

Jinx: I LIKE my ponytail, thanks. What's with YOUR hair? How do you even make it do that?

_Jinx_: Lots of gel and a molding helmet.

Alright, YOU tell ME how she gets her hair to do that.

Jinx: That just seems like a waste of time.

_Jinx_: What?! You jerk, if you weren't stuck in there, I'd hurt you for that!

Jinx: What?

_Jinx_: Sonic. He's been reduced to pure sound and he's lodged in my right ear.

Jinx paused in mid-battle.

Jinx: …really? Mine's just dead.

_Jinx_ paused as well, rubbing her arm slowly.

_Jinx_: Oh. …sorry to hear that.

Jinx: I'm dating someone new, but…I still miss him.

_Jinx_ slapped her right ear, an annoyed expression on her face before shaking her head and turning back to her double.

_Jinx_: Nice guy?

Jinx: Greg? Yeah, he's wonderful…just…not Sonic.

More uncomfortable shifting took place.

_Jinx_: I feel for you, I really do…but we should probably get back to fighting now.

Jinx: I guess so.

Jinx cast a hex on the ground, but her double jumped back away from the cracking concrete, casting one on a nearby streetlamp which nearly fell on her.

**Jump City: HIVE World**

Like their HIVE counterparts, the Titans had met their doubles at last. Starfire edged away from the glare of her doppelganger. _Starfire_ looked as though she wanted to rip her legs off and beat her with them. Raven was also feeling uneasy, though for a different reason.

Raven: Azar protect me, my dimensional double is a whore.

_Raven_: **Nonsense. Whores charge money.**

Raven: Oh, excuse me. A slut then.

_Raven_ blew her a kiss, running a hand along her body seductively. …then Raven realized it wasn't directed at HER.

Raven: Oh you dirt bag!

Shade: What? She's you! It's okay if she's you, right?

SLAP. Apparently not. _Raven_ pouted.

_Raven_: **Yours can talk? Hmph. Well, I'll bet mine is a better lay then yours, right, Shade?**

_Raven_ pet _Shade's_ head. Raven blanched.

Raven: I certainly wouldn't know either way.

Shade sighed.

Shade: True enough…

Raven: Shut up.

_Raven_: **Trigon, have mercy! Are you saying you've never even slept with him? You pansy!**

Shade: Wow, she's like a demonic version of you, Terra.

Terra: Oh go to hell, asshole.

_Terra's_ eyes widened and her hands went to her vest that kept her warm despite her cold body.

_Terra_: Y…you…you're me?! What's with that hair?!

Terra: It's a new body, okay? The chia pet doesn't come out of the box covered in grass, you know.

_Terra_: Th…that's…that's not FAIR! I'll crush you into pulp!

Again, as though on instinct, the teams attacked their doubles. It just seemed…right to do it. Each time the Robins staves clashed, the metal clanged, echoing around.

Robin: How could YOU be a criminal?!

_Robin_: It's easy. The stuff I tend to do is against the law.

CLANG!

Robin: You know what I mean!

_Robin_: Well, why the f not? Being on the other side did jack crap for me. Didn't make me any less angry, didn't make my parents any less DEAD!

Robin: And this is?!

_Robin_: Well, I'm a lot less angry.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was having some trouble with his double. At least, he assumed he was his double. With his fake robot parts covering what flesh he had left, Cyborg wasn't sure if he was looking at a machine or what.

Cyborg: Yo, are you supposed to be me or what?

_Cyborg_: The hell do you think, man?

Cyborg: How should I know? You ain't got a face anymore!

_Cyborg_: It's a face plate, dumbass!

Beast Boy yelped, turning into a monkey and dodging the panther that was attempting to bite his head off. Changeling was far more vicious then himself. He wouldn't dream of actually turning into something and BITING someone…well, all that hard anyway. He could hear it in the growls, see it in the way Changeling held himself…he wanted to eat him.

Beast Boy: Something tells me you're not a vegan, dude.

Changeling shifted back to normal, looking appalled.

Changeling: A WHAT?! Dude, are you a VEGAN?!

Beast Boy: Duh!

Changeling: But you're with Terra!

Beast Boy: What? …dude, a vegan is someone who doesn't eat anything from an animal, even cheese and stuff.

Changeling paused.

Changeling: …oh. I was thinking of venereal diseases…

Beast Boy: Dude! I'm with Terra!

Well, they aren't that different, really.

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team (and the Teen Titans) In…**

"**Crossed Paths"**

**Chapter Five**

**Jump City: Titan World**

Both Krystals watched the Blackfire's fight with wide, unblinking eyes.

_Krystal_: …this is the greatest thing I've ever seen.

Krystal: Yeah…and I've seen peanut butter and jelly in the same jar!

_Krystal_: Yeah! I can't be opening and closing all sorts of jars and cleaning who knows how many knives.

Suddenly both Blackfires turned to them.

Both: Baby, it's fight time now, remember?

Both Krystals: Oh yeah…

Both Krystals blasted each other so fiercely that the others froze, stunned. When the light dimmed, both were still in perfect condition.

Krystal: …uh…

_Krystal_: Oh right….light and heat doesn't hurt me.

Krystal: And me neither. Huh…um…what do we do?

_Krystal_: Oh, I know. I'll pick off your friends and you try to stop me! Doesn't that sound fun?

Krystal gaped at her grinning double, her own smile in one of its rare states of disappearance.

Krystal: Wh…what?! What did you say?

_Krystal_: Aw, c'mon…

She teleported behind her, resting her chin on Krystal's shoulder.

_Krystal_: I can see it in you. You're sick…like me. You want to do what I do, but you're scared. You're holding on to what little sensibility you have left. How can you hope to enjoy senseless violence if you still have sense?

Krystal: I'm not like YOU!

Angered now, Krystal swung at her double, catching her by surprise. Grinning, _Krystal_ wiped her bleeding face from the claw marks she just received.

_Krystal_: That hurt…

_Krystal_ scowled and leapt on Krystal, punching her in the face.

_Krystal_: THAT HURT!

Krystal teleported away from her crazed double before she could be hit much more. _Krystal_ followed her and the two began fighting and teleporting at the same time, causing those around them to be very confused. Mammoth swung at Shimmer again, but she barely moved this time. Sighing, she shook her head.

Shimmer: Admit it, Baran, you can't hit me. Not your lil' sister, right?

Mammoth froze before lowering his arm and sighing. Shimmer patted his massive limb.

Shimmer: S'alright, big bro. I know where you're comin' from. I couldn't imagine hittin' you either.

Mammoth: Really?

Shimmer: Damn right! …on the other hand…

Shimmer turned the air in Mammoth's mouth and nose into sleeping gas. When he inhaled, he pitched forward, snoring before he hit the ground.

Shimmer: …that don't mean much. I still win.

Sighing, Shimmer put her hands in her pockets, walking away.

Shimmer: Later guys, I'm done. …beatin' up my own brother makes me sick…

And so she left. Inertia scratched his head.

Inertia: …can she do that?

He punched Seemore in the…huge giant eye thing, knocking him out cold, still watching Shimmer leave.

Inertia: What a wuss…

Shimmer: …you wanna repeat that, mate?!

Inertia: Um…

Shimmer: See how fast you move with lead shoes, bitch!

Suddenly it was really hard to run. Since his "shoes" were actually connected to the rest of his costume, he soon found his whole costume made into lead. It was hard to breathe since he couldn't expand his chest against the skin tight surface!

Shimmer: Ain't so smug now are you, asswipe? Don't worry, it'll change back…in a few minutes. Until then, try to hold your breath, mate. Later.

The HIVE didn't seem at all surprised that Shimmer had decided to go home. Red X dodged another teleport swing, clenching her teeth.

Red X: You just got abandoned! Don't you care?

Kid Wykkyd just shrugged. That did it. Red X was tired of this. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get back in her own bed because she was still exhausted. And above all, she wanted this to end NOW! Hitting the button on her belt, she vanished from sight. Kid Wykkyd's red eyes widened. A blow landed right in his face. Then another. And another. She aimed high and low, never aiming for the mid-section for fear of getting that cape of his. She could only imagine what would happen…and each time she tried, she pictured a bloody stump where her arm used to be. The teleporter soon went down and Red X went to help Gizmo (who really wasn't different enough from his counterpart to warrant a conversation in this story). Jinx rolled out of the way of the falling electrical wires that her double tried to get her with.

Jinx: Why do you break the law anyway?

_Jinx_: I tried the good guy scene once. It didn't work out for me. I started stealing because my powers were all about bad luck.

The two exchanged blows, Jinx catching her double in the mouth, but got kneed in the stomach in return.

Jinx: And that warrants (cough) thievery?!

_Jinx_: Well, excuse me, little Ms My Life is Perfect!

Jinx: Perfect?! My boyfriend detonated when he tried to stop a sonic boom from destroying our home! My father was a fing vampire! My mother is locked up in an insane asylum! MY LIFE IS NOT PERFECT!

_Jinx_ reeled as Jinx completed her rant with a kick across her face. Staggering back, _Jinx_ sank to her knees.

_Jinx_: Sonic…shut up.

And with that, she fell. Back in the air, Blackfire found herself in a painful hold as her double hissed into her ear.

_Blackfire_: Who's stronger now, huh? Who's the better fighter now? I'm going to give you a front row seat to the painful demise of your lover, bitch. I…GAH!

_Blackfire_ let go and turned around. Krystal panted, wiping blood from her mouth and face. It was easy to tell which Blackfire was which since _Blackfire_ still wore her traditional outfit while Blackfire put on something different.

_Blackfire_: Why you little…!

Blackfire: HEY!

_Blackfire_ turned in time to be met by a double fisted blow across her face. Groaning, she fell from the sky.

_Krystal_: CHEATER!

Tackling her good double, _Krystal _raised her arm up, ready to slash Krystal's throat open.

Blackfire: PLASMA!

_Krystal _froze and looked up with a smile.

_Krystal_: Hey, you actually got the reference! That's amazing, nobody ever seems to know what I'm crap you're distracting me.

_Krystal_ looked down and realized her intended victim had teleported away and left a light double in her place. Turning, she was introduced to the business end of a broken parking meter.

_Krystal_: (dazed) Down I go.

_Krystal_ fell flat on her back. Wiping her face again, Krystal smiled, despite the pain.

Krystal: You heard me use that one before.

Blackfire: Yeah, well…it worked, right?

**Jump City: HIVE World**

Starfire frantically dodged her furious double's assault of starbolts and eye beams. She had never even seen her own sister like this before.

_Starfire_: I have spent almost two years on this miserable rock, instilling fear and dread in its worthless populace! In less then ten minutes, you have managed to destroy my credibility! You shall pay with your life!

A flash of anger went through Starfire and she swooped around the blasts, coming up behind her double and punching her, hard.

Starfire: Worthless populace?! Miserable rock?! This is a wonderful planet, with wonderful people upon it! YOU are the miserable one! Never satisfied with what you have, always striving to own more and more!

_Starfire_: How dare you?!

Starfire took the eyebeam to her stomach, sending her flying into a building. Pulling herself back out, she hurled a brick at her double, catching her in the shoulder with a loud crack. Starfire was furious. Angry beyond words. This…this…MOCKERY of herself was deplorable! She flew back out as _Starfire_ nursed her injured arm.

Starfire: How dare YOU?! The knowledge that I have a double as selfish, as heartless as you will no doubt haunt me for the rest of my days!

She punched her double across the mouth.

Starfire: But I shall take solace in knowing that, for all your power, for all your ambition, you are still just a hated and lonely person who will never, EVER be happy and that I, myself…

Another punch, sending _Starfire_ sinking to the ground. Starfire caught her leg before she could hit the pavement. They were far too high up. Starfire dropped her as soon as the descent stopped, letting her hit the ground…just not lethally hard.

Starfire: …took part in halting one of your many failed plans.

Terra groaned in frustration. She wanted to help the others…but she was currently using her own powers to hold her double in place. She would have to thank Tara Smith when she got home. The original Terra (now called Tara Smith) once used her powers to hold Terra in place when her own skin was made of stone.

_Terra_: When I get free, I'm going to fill your insides with jagged rocks!

Terra: Yeah, that'll prompt me to let you go, won't it?

Out of the corner of her eye, Terra noticed Beast Boy struggling with Changeling. It was easy to tell them apart since everything Changeling became was a twisted mockery of an animal. …hmm… Beast Boy panted, exhausted from constantly changing shape to avoid Changeling's onslaught. He tried to shift again, but it was like his DNA was saying "no more". He couldn't do it. Changeling's monster form seemed to smile as he moved for the kill…only to be hit in the head with a flying _Terra_. Both of them fell flat. Beast Boy looked over to Terra who winked and grinned. He smiled back. Both Raven's had stopped fighting and were watching the Shades battle. Due to their mutual control over shadows, they're only real method of battle was to fight hand to hand. Raven watched in horror as _Shade's_ animalistic method of combat drove Shade further and further down the line, causing him to fight back in similar vicious fashion. She had never seen him BITE before. _Raven_ chuckled, patting her on the back.

_Raven_: **Beautiful, isn't it? Like the savagery of the universe being played out before us. Watching the façade of civilization disappear as push comes to shove. It's like…watching truth itself, don't you think?**

Raven bit her lip before shouting.

Raven: SHADE! You're NOT an animal! Don't fight like one! Use your head!

Shade caught his double's claws in both hands.

Shade: She's right…I've got one big advantage here, I just didn't see it. I'm smarter then you…

Growling, _Shade_ tried to bite him. Reacting on reflex, Shade kicked him in the mouth with his heavy shoe, making _Shade_ yelp. Shade blinked as he reeled back, clutching his bleeding mouth.

Shade: Huh. Make that two advantages. I also wear shoes.

Raven smiled softly at seeing him regain his mind…only to be tackled by her double, two hands wrapping around her throat.

_Raven_: **You bitch! You disgust me beyond words! You're the daughter of a demon lord, yet you protect these…these INSECTS?! Are you mentally ill?! You gutless swine!**

Raven: **SHUT UP!**

Raven's second set of eyes opened as the folds of her cloak sent dark tentacles out at ramming speed. _Raven_ let out a groan as she was hit and sent flying into the air. She righted herself and looked down at her double…only she didn't have to look as far down as she expected. Raven seemed to have grown to sixteen feet in height, her eyes glowing a hateful red.

Raven: **You're nothing more then a slave to your own dark desires! You have no right to talk to me that way!**

_Raven_ found herself overwhelmed by the sudden change in her double. As Raven pinned her to the side of a building, she smiled.

_Raven_: **Go on…do it. Kill me. I can feel your murderous desire filling you. You're more like me then you claim…hell, your cloak even looks like mine now.**

What was she doing?! Raven let her double go, her anger fading.

Raven: Y…you were messing with my emotions…

Rubbing her arm where Raven had grasped her, _Raven_ floated away from the wall.

_Raven_: **Yes, just keep telling yourself that. Trigon below, you really are spineless. You can't even own up to your own demonic nature. Stop hiding it! You're a monster! A freak! Start acting like…**

_Raven's_ rant was cut off as _Shade_ was tossed into her. Shade wiped his bloody lip and spat. He was pretty cut up, but his double wasn't fairing much better.

Shade: God, shut up already. You're so quick to forget that you're half human too. Raven doesn't hide the fact she's half demon, she just remembers that she's human as well. You're a weak willed being, hiding your sins behind the "I'm a demon" excuse. That's the definition of pathetic.

_Raven_ held the wounded _Shade_ in her arms, silently. He whimpered. Suddenly she snapped her head up, her eyes glowing brightly.

_Raven_: **F you!**

_Raven's_ soul self launched at Shade, trying to smother him. Raven pulled her foot back and kicked her double across the face, knocking her out cold.

Raven: Bitch. …Shade…thank you.

Shade: …same to you. Now let's help the others…nngh…

He stumbled, shaking his head. Sighing, Raven eased him down to heal him.

Raven: You're such a twit…

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Hikari tilted her head, confused as she played with the odd device the strangers had left behind. She hit the buttons randomly, smacked it around, and just generally played with it like a child would. Suddenly it began to vibrate and flash. Yowling in surprise, Hikari hid behind the couch as the device went off in a flash.

**Pocket Dimension**

Both the HIVE and the Titans had been transported to the tiny pocket dimension. They looked around, confused. Inertia let out a sigh of relief, breathing deeply.

Inertia: Oh man, that was close…it was really hard to breathe in there.

Krystal: Hey, where'd I go? Where'd all the us go?

Robin: …you must be the HIVE whose tower we were teleported to.

The HIVE jumped upon noticing the Titans.

Red X: And you must be the Titans who live in a giant T.

Beast Boy: Like "H" is such a great letter…um…is Mammoth okay?

Inertia: Yeah, just asleep.

Starfire: What is this place? How did we get here?

Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: My teleporter must have been tripped off or something, kicking off a return trip, but something went wrong.

Gizmo: So we're stuck here?! Way to go, genius!

Cyborg: Man, don't make me stomp your tiny ass. Anyway, we're not stuck here. We'll be spat back into our own realities once time and space readjust.

Chewing her lip, Krystal approached her brother carefully.

Krystal: Um…hi.

Shade: …hey.

Krystal: Holy crap, you can talk!

Shade: And I wear shoes. Go figure.

Krystal: …

In a sudden movement, Krystal launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Shade and hugging him tightly.

Krystal: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Shade: H…hey, hey…for what?

Krystal: I don't know, I just am. For what I let happen to the Shade in my universe and for all the st the Krystal in yours did.

Shade hugged her back.

Shade: …so…you're a hero in your world, huh?

Krystal: That's right!

Shade: But you still do vague references…

Krystal: That's right!

Raven sighed, watching Shade get to know the Krystal he wished was his own sister.

Jinx: Um…hi.

Raven: Hey.

Jinx: Wow, you don't have that creepy reverb thing with your voice.

Raven: I can if I want to. I just don't want to.

Jinx: …um…I kind went through your room…

Raven wheeled around.

Raven: YOU DID WHAT?!

Jinx: Hey, calm down!

Raven took a deep breath, letting it out.

Raven: Right, sorry…I did the same to yours anyway.

Jinx: Hey!

Raven: …you…didn't touch my mirror, did you?

Jinx: Why would I touch a…?

Raven: Never mind, it's nothing. You'd know if you had, trust me.

Jinx: …I wish the Raven in my world was more like you. You're a lot nicer then she is.

Sighing, Raven shook her head.

Raven: Maybe. …maybe you just haven't gotten to know me well enough.

Jinx: Your eyes are purple instead of red. That's got to say something.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: Windows to the soul, right?

Starfire shifted nervously in front of her sister's double.

Starfire: …I cannot help but feel responsible somehow.

Blackfire: For what? My sister's twisted soul? How could it be your fault?

Starfire: Nevertheless, I feel the guilt.

Blackfire put her hands on Starfire's shoulders.

Blackfire: You're nothing like her. I can tell just by looking at you. Your face isn't twisted in that ugly sneer all the time.

Starfire: …how did she become this way?

Blackfire shrugged, rubbing her arm.

Blackfire: Who knows? She wasn't abused or anything. If anything, she took delight in abusing me.

Starfire: Abuse you? But you are so strong…how could she accomplish that?

Blackfire: I was sickly as a child. The experiments fixed it.

Starfire shuddered.

Starfire: Ah…the experiments…but MY sister suffered from no such affliction.

Blackfire: …so because I was sick, my sister became evil?

Starfire: That was purely her choice. Evil does not enter into it. That is flattering to her. For one such as her, "spoiled rotten" comes to mind.

Blackfire smiled softly. Red X cleared her throat.

Red X: Robin…um…I don't suppose you'd tell me who you are under that mask, would you?

Robin: What, why?

Red X: Well, you know, I DO have to catch your alternate self…so…any help would be appreciated.

Sighing, Robin shrugged.

Robin: Alright. My name is D…GAAH!

Others: WHOA!

Everyone started being pulled to their own world.

**HIVE Tower: Krystal's Room**

Hikari nuzzled against Krystal, trying to wake her up. Groaning, Krystal opened her eyes. Looking herself over, Krystal realized she was back in her pajamas.

Krystal: Just a dream…?

Figured…just when she finally met the brother she always wished Shade was he…what the…? Krystal realized there was something clutched in her other hand. Pulling it out from under the pillow, Krystal pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

Krystal: …what the hell is…OH!

She remembered now! When they started to get pulled back to their own worlds, Krystal tried to hang on to Shade and wound up snatching his sunglasses away. She grinned and put them on.

Krystal: …I can't see crap with these things on. How does he wear these? …what'cha got there, Hikari?

Hikari held up Cyborg's device, smiling. Krystal studied it.

Krystal: …a toy? …look broken. Eh, I'll buy you a new one, kiddo.

She tossed it into her garbage bin.

**Titan Tower: Shade's Room**

Shade scratched his head, looking around his dresser. He could swear he left them right here…he was a little disoriented from the dream he just had but…

Shade: …where the hell are my favorite sun…oh son of a bitch!

**END PART FIVE**


End file.
